


【ME】温柔一刀

by Mooncolony



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooncolony/pseuds/Mooncolony
Summary: -是爱德华多找马克告别的故事。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	【ME】温柔一刀

加利福尼亚的初雪让人的心情不是特别美丽。

马克看着前方拥堵的道路，耐心消失殆尽，把车停到路边，决定步行去公司。他把手插进卫衣口袋里，在路上快步走着。雪花纷纷扬扬飘落，妨碍着他的视线，但他还是一眼认出了走在他前面不远处的那个人影。

爱德华多。

马克难得犹疑了下，以他的速度很快就会赶上爱德华多，可他不确定是否真的要这么做。他和爱德华多已有一两年的时间没见过面，他不知道爱德华多为什么会出现在这里，更重要的是，他不确定爱德华多是否想见到他。

他从思索中抬起头才发现爱德华多停了下来，两人隔着十几步的距离眼神碰在一起。雪花飘落的速度似乎都慢了下来，马克看清那张熟悉的温和的脸庞，恍然觉得世界失去了一丝实感。

他迈步拉近了了两人距离，但没有走进爱德华多举着的那把伞下。沉默了一会，爱德华多轻声道：“你好啊，马克。”

马克嘴唇翕动，一时不知道该回些什么，他太久没听过爱德华多的声音，而上一次听到来自爱德华多的，如此生疏的问候还在更久远之前。

他轻微点了点头作为应答，说：“爱德华多。”

马克从没觉得沉默如此窒息过，他转过头，刚打算继续自己的上班之路，爱德华多向他走近了一步，把他容纳进了伞下。

马克说出了他的标准发言：“你知道我根本不在意这个。”

爱德华多同样给出了标准回复：“那你也知道我会在意。”

马克没再出声拒绝，于是两个人共着一把伞，往Facebook公司所在的位置走去。

“给你，暖暖手，”爱德华多把手中的一杯咖啡递过去，“我是来找朋友的。”

后一句话说完，马克站在原地没再往前走，也不伸手接咖啡，他今天穿的不是拖鞋，便有恃无恐地在一旁的雪堆上踹了两下，他眼眸垂下去，语气里的寒意直线上升，：“那你去找他吧。”

爱德华多一如既往地对他的恶劣态度没有脾气，他朝着马克的方向轻轻晃了晃那杯咖啡：“这不是找到了吗？”

马克“哦”了一声，慢吞吞地上前几步回到伞下，然后接过咖啡捧在了手上。

爱德华多咬着吸管，喝了一口咖啡：“我来找他说再见。”

再寒冷的天气都比不上这句话带来的寒意，马克僵立在风中，他问：“说再见是什么意思？”

爱德华多把脖子上系着的灰色围巾拉下了一点，让话语在有些吵闹的街道上更加清晰：“再见就是再见，我会卖掉Facebook的股份，移民去新加坡。”

马克几乎立刻驳斥起来：“Facebook刚要上市，你不是学经济的高材生吗？怎么能愚蠢到在这个时候卖股份。还有，为什么要去新加坡？”

最后的问句声音骤然减弱。

“马克，”爱德华多语气很温和，他没转头看马克，而是看着白茫茫一片的前方，“我恨过你，但是现在不了。”

爱德华多呼出一团雾气，白色水汽很快消散在空中，无影无踪。他伸出手，几片雪花落在他手心很快便融化成水，从指缝里落下去。爱德华多将手握拳，凑到嘴前吹了口气，企图暖上一暖，随后他转过头，语调里带着颤：“下雪了，好冷啊。”

那很好地解释了为什么你会鼻头通红，却没法解释你眼圈也红了的事实不是吗？马克想让爱德华多立刻停下，别再说下去，可是他不能。

怎么会不恨呢？

爱德华多回到学校后，有段时间表面没上有任何异常，在旁人眼里还是那个温柔谦和善解人意的好同学。但一天天过去，周围人也都渐渐也都敏锐地察觉到他再没去过柯克兰，虽然没人问出口，但总是有探究的眼神从他身上扫过，爱德华多只当作没看见。

可是他在人前越假装不在意，人后就越失意。他平躺在床上，黑暗中他心里涌现的是痛苦，是质疑，是愤怒。他主观上并不愿意把这件事翻来覆去地想个没完，但是脑子像专门和他作对一样，只要他一闭上眼，那些画面就开始在脑海里一幕幕闪回。

太可悲了，爱德华多忍不住自嘲道。

自己满心欢喜交付地信任与爱意被当成设下伏击的筹码，这就是他从未设想过的，关于马克和自己的未来。

Facebook的影响力在逐渐扩大，爱德华多却抗拒着与之相关的一切。渐渐地，除了在他和马克对坐于长桌两侧时，爱德华多终于学会了如何不让情绪控制自己。

达斯汀在他上课的教室找到他时，他并不惊讶，毕竟柯克兰大概也不止一份他的课表。

达斯汀那天大概说了很多，但爱德华多并没有听进去。

他打断了达斯汀的话语，语气里没有愤怒没有悲切没有欣喜，只是平静，他说，达斯汀，我原谅你了，但你不能要求更多了，你不能劝我原谅马克。

达斯汀愣住了，爱德华多是最有礼貌的人，以前绝不会打断别人的话，他问为什么。

爱德华多语气轻飘飘的，说出口的话却像一记重锤将达斯汀钉在原地动弹不得，他说，因为当初你也没有劝马克原谅我啊。

爱德华多的尾音散在空气里时，达斯汀已经落荒而逃。而爱德华多就像什么都没发生过一样，继续翻着课本。

爱德华多重重地闭了下眼：“我爱过你……只是现在不了。”

我爱过十八九岁的你，很爱很爱。

我想起我们在哈佛每条路上的并肩，想起我们心照不宣地眼神相接，想起我们在柯克兰的嬉闹，想起我们之间的交流与陪伴，心里依旧涌起的是甜蜜，只是甜蜜得有些发酸。

像一颗蜜渍的青梅，哪怕在蜂蜜里浸泡再久，入口时的甜蜜终究被酸涩取代，让人生出不想再继续的想法。

事实上，他们也从未提起过“爱”这种字眼，这个字承载的意义太过沉重与复杂，而他们还太年轻。年轻的时候总以为日子还长，未来很远，现在没说出口的话总能留到以后慢慢说给对方听，然而，然而。

爱曾经赋予爱德华多生命以颜色，然后又将那些绚烂全部剥离，只剩无尽的落寞与痛苦。

他用忙碌的工作填满自己的生活，凭借真诚和善意很快便和同事们打成一片，放假独自驾车去追逐预报中的龙卷风，站在车旁感受着肆虐的狂风，偶然坐上最近的航班飞回迈阿密，陪父母聊聊天吃吃饭。

爱德华多知道自己看似正常的躯体已经空了一块，但有些事情回不去就是回不去了。他不再是任性的小孩，在打翻手里的蛋糕后，会哭闹着请求更换一块新的。何况，新的一块也不是原来那块了。有些东西，有些人，终究是不可替代的。

好在，时间永远是味良药。

渐渐地，爱德华多带着那块空洞也能走下去了。他终于又能感知到生活中那些平凡的情绪，那些简单的快乐，生气，害怕以及悲伤，他不用再控制着情感的闸门，以免它们过于强烈奔涌而出而毁掉自己。

他走出房门，在倾泻的阳光下泣不成声。

那些曾经如荆棘般缠绕在他身上的，时刻刺痛着他的，沉甸甸的爱与恨，终于能被轻轻放下。

爱德华多在那一刻知道，这个故事还需要一个结局，也只再需要一个结局。

不知不觉，Facebook的大楼已经出现在两人的视线里。

雪已经停了，爱德华多收起伞，停在马克面前。

大雪里一切都是静默的，温度，颜色，声音都在远去，眼前的世界骤然变成了一块闪着雪花噪点的巨大屏幕，只能偶尔听得一两声电流滋滋音，马克看清爱德华多的口型：再见。

爱德华多没有再回头。

这不是马克第一次看着他的背影，但他的确并不经常看到，毕竟爱德华多谦逊有礼，从不会把朋友抛在身后。

这不是第一次，却是最后一次。

那身影逐渐远去，最后融入人群，消失不见。

马克收回视线，转身走入了自己的王国。

马克·扎克伯格做了一个梦。

梦里爱德华多两鬓霜雪，侧着脸，眉眼弯弯对着他笑，马克伸出一只干巴巴，满是皱纹的手，颤颤巍巍拂过他鬓发。那些斑白原来真的是雪，随着他的触碰，一点一点融化滴落，从手中流走，没被捂热一分一毫反而带走了他的温度——爱德华多还是年轻美丽的青年，是他们上次见面的模样。

雪化了，梦境归于黑暗与沉寂。

原来是他做错梦了。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 是一把磨了很久的刀，再不写完发出来就该锈了。


End file.
